


Are We Moving Apart or Moving Together

by LockTheDragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animator Stiles, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockTheDragon/pseuds/LockTheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a famous actor that had everything he wanted in life. Stiles is a PIXAR animator who hates Thursdays. Can one interview help fix what's broken or will it stay like that forever?</p><p>(This is a prompt fill for "you’re famous and just got asked if you were ever in love this should be good– WAIT WHAT")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned in my utter failure of a summary, this is a prompt fill. There's no beta so if you see any typos let me know! If you think I should add any tags, please tell me. Enjoy!

Thursdays. Stiles never could get the hang of Thursdays. His mother had died on a Thursday, he’d lost his first job on a Thursday, and his first serious relationship ended on a Thursday. Thursdays gave you a lot of false hope, because the next day was Friday which meant the weekend was almost there, but then you ended up disappointed because you still had an entire workday left in the week where things could go utterly wrong.

It only stands to reason, then, that he met Derek Hale on a Thursday. Stiles was one of the many character animators for PIXAR and that day they were finally meeting the voices of the characters that had been picked for the movie. Animation of the characters was one of the last steps before the final product was made and getting to watch the voice actors go through their lines and see how they move added an extra depth to the movie.

Derek Hale had been chosen as the voice for the Big Bad Wolf in the animated movie about Little Red Riding Hood where the Wolf was actually helping save Red from an evil witch that was trying to kill her by pretending to be her grandmother. Stiles had actually been very excited about the story when it had originally been pitched because he was a big fan of wolves and wanted a story where they weren’t the bad guy.

(The Amanda Seyfried movie does not count because the wolf is a bad guy, even if another wolf does save the day.)

In the beginning, Stiles had not known that the Thursday he met Derek was going to be another one of _those_ days. It took years for that to become clear because, at first, it looked like that Thursday was going to wipe the slate clean of all Thursdays. Derek was extremely handsome if a bit shy and had a very quiet sassiness about him that Stiles enjoyed. 

Working closely together to get the manners of the Wolf figured out led to a first date within only a week. Derek had invited Stiles to his place for a home cooked dinner and a B-movie (Tremors) that they could trash talk and enjoy together. Surprisingly, they did not have sex that first night but they did after their second date only two days later, this time at Stiles’ apartment. 

While working together, because both of them wanted to stay completely professional, they didn’t tell anyone about their dating each other. This meant 6 long months of staying secret. By the end of the animation set up, before everything was moved to effect animation where Danny was in charge and the musical score could be added, Stiles and Derek were in a complete relationship. Once everything was handed over to Danny, Stiles and Derek could come out to their friends and family as being a couple.

The first hint of trouble was that, once they were free to come out, Derek said they could tell all the people who mattered but that they should hold off on coming out to the rest of the world. He said he wanted it to be just them, not have the paparazzi in the middle of their lives, but also because he hadn’t come out as a gay actor yet and was worried about it affecting him getting jobs.

Stiles understood and was fully willing to keep it as a secret because he wanted to keep his private life private too, as long as he got to introduce Derek to his dad the Sheriff. 

Sheriff Stilinski had been very stern that first meeting but at the end of the night he’d patted Derek on the shoulder and said “Goodbye, son. Make sure you both visit soon.” Meeting Derek’s family had gone just about as well for Stiles and the merging of the friends had been seamless. In fact, Stiles’ best friend Scott McCall, a famous movie director, ended up dating one of Derek’s actor friends, Allison Argent, for a few months before they broke up because of too much time spent apart for work.

Derek and Stiles continued to be a strong couple, even if it was mostly behind the scenes. Derek still refused to mention anything to the press and Stiles was becoming more upset about it the longer it went on which caused more and more arguments between them, but they tried to make things work out the best they could. Derek was even hired on his own merit, as Stiles had not even known about it, to star in what would be a HUGE blockbuster directed by Scott. Derek Hale was the new Punisher, lending to the character a bit more of a relatable edge than just a revenge wanting killing machine. 

It would be no surprise to anyone that, when the movie wrapped up, one of the Punisher costumes disappeared from set (to be enjoyed, at length, in a bit of sexual roleplay at Derek’s mansion). 

When the problem finally started was a month after their second year anniversary. Stiles was living in Derek’s mansion more often than not by then but, because Derek still hadn’t come out, it was under the guise of them just being best friends and they made sure to stay just friendly whenever they were in public.

It was a Thursday and the secret power couple were laying on their large bed, curled up together and watching a rerun of Castle. Well, Stiles was watching, trying to see if he could figure out who the killer was (one of his favorite hobbies, and one he was really good at by being a sheriff’s son) while Derek was reading a new script to see if he was interested in the part. 

“I really don’t think the time traveler did it. I mean, not the nice one anyway. The evil one totally could have done it.” Stiles was gnawing on his thumbnail, a habit when he has nothing else to chew on, as he watched.

Derek shrugged in reply. “I still don’t think they’re actual time travelers. This is Castle, not Doctor Who.”

“Oh shut up. Castle has some syfy stuff too. Remember the one where the robot was the murderer? That’s syfy!”

The actor glanced up from the page to check that, yes, Stiles was pouting at him, and chuckled. “The robot was programmed to kill, not by it’s personal choice. Time travel is a bit too advanced for crime show about a writer and a NYPD cop.”

Stiles slumped further right into Derek’s shoulder, continuing to pout at the point his boyfriend was making. “It would be cooler if had more science fiction.” He would have continued onward if a commercial hadn’t popped up and caught the animator’s attention before he could fast forward through it. There was going to be another red carpet event, this time for the new Justice League movie premiere and of course Stiles perked up. “Oh, I forgot that was coming up!” He quickly turned to his bedmate. “Can we go? Please? I want to see it before Scott does so I can rub it in his face! He can’t see it until he gets back from shooting in Russia.”

Derek let out a soft humming sound, though his eyes never left the page he was reading. “I don’t know, Stiles. I mean, the media still thinks that we are best friends and only friends. You don’t _really_ take your friends to movie premieres like that. We don’t want them to get the wrong idea.”

Whiskey eyes widened before thinning into a glare as he turned to face Derek instead of being curled against him. “The wrong idea? What the hell is the wrong idea? That we’re dating? Because I’m pretty sure that is the RIGHT idea.” He crossed his arms, waiting.

There was a sigh and a toss of the script to the nightstand before Derek looked at Stiles. “You know we can’t come out as dating right now. I currently have a contract on one movie, and I’m in the middle of negotiations for at least two more. It’s just not the right time.”

“When will it be the right time?! It’s been over two years, Derek. You promised me when we first started dating that you would find some way to come out but you keep putting it off and putting it off.”

Stiles had moved off the bed to pace while he spoke and now Derek was scooting toward the foot of the bed where the pacing was happening. “Babe, I know I promised, and I will. I just can’t do it right now. I mean, it’d be one thing if you were an actor that I’d done a romantic scene with because then we could spin it as a torrid love affair. The media eats that up. But, you’re just an animator for PIXAR. They won’t care about you.” 

He tried to reach for Stiles’ wrist to slow him down but what ended up happening was Stiles hitting his hand away while shouting back, “You can’t do it because I’m not a fucking ACTOR? Are you kidding me right now? You can’t date me because I’m a nobody to the fucking paparazzi and so it wouldn’t help your image or coming out?”

The silence was more telling than any spoken answer could have been.

Stiles’ response, on the other hand, was not silent but he wasn’t yelling anymore. His voice had dropped into that dangerously soft tone that Derek had only heard once before which was when Stiles got a call about his father being shot and someone was trying to tell him that they hadn’t found the shooter yet. It wasn’t a voice that he had ever wanted to hear again. “Well, then it looks like you won’t have to make time in your schedule for me anymore. I’ll have someone come pick up my stuff. Have a good life, hiding who you are. I’m done being a secret.”

Quickly and quietly a cell phone was picked up as well as the keys to the jeep outside and within a few minutes, Stiles was gone. Derek hadn’t moved to speak or try to follow him, too shocked that they were breaking up to do anything. It wasn’t until he heard the blue jeep’s tires spin out on his driveway that he started frantically moving to the window but, by then, the jeep was already on the road and gone. It was over, and Derek had just lost the only thing in his life that had ever made sense. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This still has no beta so if there's an errors, let me know. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Someone pointed out to me the continuity error with the Broadway thing which should be fixed now. That's what I get for switching a time line in the middle of writing.

Derek had kept trying to contact Stiles but he wasn’t replying to calls, texts, he couldn’t get anyone from their mutual friends to help him, and Stiles had gone through with what he said and had a bunch of movers clear out all of his things. 

The small hope that he might be able to fix it, if only he could get ahold of Stiles, was gone. There was nothing he could do, that he knew of. His family tried to spend more time with him, especially Laura and Cora, so he wouldn’t feel so alone but they weren’t there 24/7. Cora came close to it, trying to move in for a while but she was too busy having to model for different companies. There was just no time. It wasn’t until 5 months after the break up that something happened to show him that maybe, just maybe, not all was lost. 

Cora, being a famous model, got interviewed at times for her ability to bitch face her way onto billboards and magazines. On one such interview she met Kira Yukimura, the newest celebrity interviewer on the circuit but who was, refreshingly, more interested in the people she interviewed and what they did than looking for anything she could twist into gossip. 

(Unlike a certain Jennifer Blake who heard that Vernon Boyd was caught eating dinner with a sexy blonde that no one recognized and told a story about how he must be cheating on his wife who wasn’t nearly as hot as the girl in the picture. Blake had a lot of egg on her face when it came out that the blonde was Erica Reyes, fashion designer and Boyd’s wife of 6 years. She ended up ‘going on a hiatus’ which really meant ‘hiding away somewhere’ so Reyes-Boyd wouldn’t be able to scalp her.) 

Kira talked to Cora about how hard it was to be a model, what kind of work did they have to do before becoming famous, what were some of her favorite experiences as a model, and even the worst experiences. While it was an interview, it felt a little bit more like a conversation and Cora had appreciated that enough that she’d told Derek all about it, and that Yukimura might be interested in interviewing him. 

When Cora mentioned her interview to him and because he was a super private person as well as busy doing rehersals on a musical on Broadway, he said no. It was already difficult that he was doing something new at the time, that he’d never done before. Broadway was something he had refused to do previously, he claimed, because it wasn’t as big of a turnout as movies and that it was too easy to do; that he needed more of a challenge. 

The secret though was that Derek had loved Broadway as a kid, and that seeing Wicked when he was 10 had been the thing that convinced him to try out for the school play, which lead quickly to him being a famous actor by the time he turned 18. Broadway was very hard to get into, movie making was almost easier. And after so many years of making it in movies, he ended up settling instead of trying out. 

The only person who knew that secret, outside of his family was Stiles. Stile had been nudging him for months since he learned about it that Derek should try out for a Broadway production. But he never did. So, when they broke up, one of the things Derek had stupidly tried to do to get his boyfriend’s attention back was to audition for a musical. He ended up cast as Christian in Moulin Rouge. While it might have started out as being for Stiles, the seasoned movie actor found himself truly enjoying the closeness and insanity of stage life. 

So, with Cora’s amazing interviewer in the back of his mind, Laura (his shark of a manager) telling him he really should be showing himself out to the world, his stint as a Broadway star just starting, and his goal of still getting Stiles back in mind he had Laura call up Kitsune, the company Kira Yukimura worked for, and agree to having an interview done by her. 

On the day of the actual interview, Derek was a little nervous. He’d done interviews before but not as many as a lot of other celebrities have what has caused Laura to lament about it for years. And this one is supposed to be a little special, considering he is hoping Stiles ends up seeing it. Kira walks up to him with a bright smile. “Hello, Derek. I’m Kira Yukimura. I’m so glad you could be on our show. We’ll be over here” at which time she motions to two very comfortable looking chairs with a coffee table between them, a soothing red and blue sunset in the background “and I do have those questions I already sent your manager that you approved. I like to be a little less formal so, we won’t be going question by question necessarily, we will just go with the flow of the conversation.” 

Derek nodded along, having already heard all of this before but he understands the need for a refresher. When he notices Laura glaring at him from the side of the stage she would be on to watch everything on the monitor, he cleared his throat. Obviously he needed to be saying _something_ in response. “Uh, that works for me. I’m pretty private so…this style would probably be the best option anyway.” He got another bright smile from Kira, and a thumbs up from Laura, before both of them were led to the chairs on stage in front of the studio audience so they could sit and get comfortable.

It was almost time and as the cameraman started the countdown clock of 1 minute, Derek tried to breathe in and out and focus on why he was doing this, what it was for. By the time they were at 5 seconds, he was ready and had his charming smile on while facing Kira. 

Soft music played a little, something jazzier and relaxed unlike the manic pop stuff some shows used, and Kira immediately launched into her intro monologue. “Good afternoon to everyone out there watching this show. Today we have a special guest who has spent almost all of his life acting, who is just about to start his first Broadway show season, and is the middle child of three very talented siblings. Let’s give a warm welcome to Derek Hale!” The live audience made quite the ruckus. Most of them knew Derek Hale from his movies and he was extremely talented, on top of being incredibly attractive. 

The audience was hushed down a bit so the interview could continue. “It’s very interesting that you finally decided to do an interview after so long. Why now?” 

He shrugged and, keeping in mind he had to use adult words instead of sub-vocal grunts like normal, said “We are about to have opening night of the musical Moulin Rouge! and so it sounded like a good idea. Plus, Laura, my older sister, has been threatening to rip my throat out if I don’t start showing my face to the public a little bit more often.” The audience chuckled at that. 

Kira had been nodding along as he talked, smiling a little bit. “I don’t have any siblings so I don’t know what it’s like. But, as far as I’ve seen you and your sisters are a force to be reckoned with. It must have made growing up pretty interesting.” 

“Oh, yeah. Laura was always the leader, having her life planned out years in advanced but had time to prank us and Cora was never quiet and never still. She took a lot of martial arts classes when we were younger. Then there was me, who played lacrosse, basketball, and baseball any chance I could get. We worked well together, but we had no problems picking on each other too. Of course, if anyone else tried we would all band together and cause problems.” 

More laughter from the audience, while Kira giggled too. “Sounds like a pretty great family. You mentioned sports being your main thing. When did you decide to act? You could have a been a professional ball player of some kind by now, if you were good.” 

Derek chuckled, giving the crooked smile again and a few people, men and women, swooned a bit at it in the stands. “I was good at baseball. Dad was trying to groom me to play, making sure I knew what I was doing. When I was about 10 we all traveled to New York City for some business trip of mom’s and we stopped to see Wicked on Broadway. I thought it was amazing and, when we got back home, I tried out for the school play. It was a fairly small part. I played one of the people buying Scrooge’s items after he was dead in A Christmas Carol. It was less about the part and more about what you could do in something that made me want to be an actor. And so it kind of blew up from there.” 

Kira shuffled around a little bit to get more comfortable in her chair, leaning her elbow onto the arm rest to give it a more intimate, cozy feel. “From A Christmas Carol to staring in a horror movie with demon sheep to an animated wolf to an action superhero movie and everything in between. That’s a pretty extensive repertoire. Your newest achievement is being on Broadway though. Tell me about that?” 

“I never originally thought it would work. I auditioned for the part of the doctor but they made me try a few other characters before I left. I found out from a phone call two days that they actually wanted me to play Christian. Of course I couldn’t say no. Working together with all of these famous Broadway stars was mind blowing. Especially working with Lydia Martin who is playing Saline. We became really close, all of us. And Christian’s a pretty provocative character, lots of heartbreak but fighting until the end to be together and even when it falls apart still being able to go on.” 

Derek’s voice had obviously dropped slightly as he was talking about the character and Kira, having already been given the go ahead to her question before this, continued. “You sound like you were able to find a real connection in the character. Did you bring a lot of personal emotions and experience into it?” 

Derek nodded. “In everything I work on, I always try to add a bit of myself to it. But with this, it was a bit truer than others.” 

“I know this is a hard question but, have you ever been in love? It sounds like you have, especially if you feel so much connection to your part.” 

And this was the moment of truth. This was the part Derek was hoping Stiles would see, that would allow them to maybe talk and work things out. Derek had never been able to say that he’d loved Stiles when they were together, even though Stiles had, because he didn’t want to say it and then everything fall apart. Everything fell apart anyway, but maybe this would help glue a few tiny pieces back and he would be able to do something about showing Stiles that he wouldn't keep him in the shadows anymore. He just needed a chance.

He leaned back into his chair, knowing his face looked a little dejected but that was what he needed to show. “I was, once. We were together for over two years. In the end, they broke up with me because I was afraid of opening up. Of the media and paparazzi seeing too much of my private life. The person I was with deserved a whole lot more than I could give them at the time and so they left. And I was stupid enough to not run after them.” The audience started sniffling at how sad it was and even Kira had a wet spot in the corner of her eye as she leaned forward to pat Derek on the arm. 

“I don’t know whoever you love was, but maybe after seeing your visceral performance in Moulin Rouge! on Broadway they might be willing to give you another chance? You obviously still love them if you’re able to use so much emotion in your acting. I want to thank you for letting me interview you today.” 

Derek gave a soft smile. “I hope so. Thank you for having me. It was the best experience I could have as my first interview in a while.” 

Kira turned to the cameras and the audience. “And I want to thank all of you for being! It was enjoyable as always and I will see you this time again tomorrow, with one of our scariest visitors yet!” 

The end credits roll and everyone starts packing up the set while Derek signs autographs and talks to Kira and Laura. Unbeknownst to everyone but the neighbors of an apartment far downtown, a loud scream of “WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, DEREK?!” occurred only seconds after the credits started to roll. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to Broadway so all information used is things I researched or noticed from talk shows/movies/tv shows. I'm sorry if something is wrong. This is the last chapter of this story and I hope you all enjoyed it! There's still no beta so if you see any typos let me know!

As soon as the interview on Kitsune aired, the internet pretty much blew up. Everyone was trying to find out exactly who Derek Hale had been talking about when he’d said he’d been in love before. And it was very suspicious that he’d said ‘they’ over and over again instead of mentioning a gender. 

A lot of people were screaming saying that it obviously was a girl because Derek had only ever been seen with girls before, some were yelling that it had to be a guy because why else would he not use a pronoun, and there was even a couple tried to say something about someone being genderneutral/fluid but no one paid attention to them. The rest were making guesses, throwing out names of every single person he’d ever spent a lot of time around. It was a long list. 

Derek’s choice on the whole issue was to basically ignore it. He didn’t talk to the press and he tried his best to avoid walking around the city but considering he needed to get coffee and go to work he still ended up out enough that paparazzi could bother him. Laura took care of the media spin, saying that currently they were giving no comment on who Derek had been talking about but that they should still come to the opening night for Moulin Rouge! and see the performance. 

While the one person Derek _wanted_ to call the most still did not call, he did get a message from someone close to both of them. At the end of rehearsals on the Thursday before opening night for the show, he found he had a voicemail from Scott, asking him if he might have time soon to work on a movie with him. Not another Punisher movie but instead was going to make a movie using The Silmarillon, a large collection of stories that were a part of the Lord of the Rings series. 

Scott was planning on making the History of the Silmarillion (the story of The First Age of Middle Earth). It would be a series of movies, there was too much information for it not to be, but Scott was hoping Derek would be willing to try out to be one of the characters. Derek, a huge nerd for Tolkien immediately called back and exclaimed that he would for sure try out for a part. Moulin Rouge wouldn’t be done for a few months but after that he could easily move in to working with Scott on the movies. 

With the knowledge that he had a chance to play a part in one of his favorite writers works he almost floated home. He didn’t notice anyone yelling at him, the people shoving cameras in his faces, nothing. 

That joy didn’t go away, but it was pushed to the back of his mind by Saturday because it was the opening night for his first Broadway show. Usually there would be showings at 6:30 and 8:00 on a Saturday but, as this was a talent filled show, the people in charge had decided that the first night would only have the one show at 8, before continuing the regular timings. The road in front of the theater was blocked off, not letting cars drive through because there were too many people milling about. Lots of cameras and lights could be seen as well. 

Thankfully, the actors would not have to go through all of that like a movie premiere at the Chinese Theater. Instead, they were already inside getting ready in their makeups and costumes, double checking lines and stage placements. Derek was starting to feel some gitters of nerves as he sat in final makeup, though those stopped when Lydia turned to him from the chair beside him and said, “Stop worrying. We don’t need you messing this up for us.” 

While it might sound harsh, it was actually nice of her to say because, besides the wink she accompanied her words with, it was the fact that she said ‘us’ instead of ‘me’. A reminder that they were all together and would continue to work together as one. He gave her a nod back, his shoulders immediately unclenching from the tight wound they had been in. 

In the end, he really needn’t have worried. Everyone was amazing, nothing bad happened, and the very large crowd had stood up to give an enthusiastic ovation. He couldn’t see very far into the crowd while they were taking their bows, thanks to the lights, but he could see his family in the front row. All of them were cheering him on and it felt very good to see his mom and dad again. 

When the actors were finally allowed to leave the stage and were able to meet and greet people, Derek found himself engulfed in a tight hug in the middle of his siblings, soon joined by their parents. He let himself just sink into them for a few moments before they moved away enough to actually be able to talk. 

His mom still had red eyes from crying but she was grinning proudly. “Oh, darling. You were wonderful. Even better then in your movies, I think.” 

“Your mother is right. We’re quite proud of you, Derek,” added in his father before Cora slugged him in the shoulder. 

“Not bad at all, Der. Though Laura and I still think anything dealing with you and sex is gross.” Both of his sisters made funny grossed out faces, making him wish that he had his phone out. Oh the amusement he’d get for posting that picture. They talked a bit longer before he had to head back to his dressing room, to get out of costume and makeup, so they could all meet up again in a bit to get some food. He hadn’t eaten since 2, because of last rehearsal and was starving. 

He was humming to himself, still happy from seeing his family and getting to spend time with them as he walked into his dressing room and nudging it shut. Derek hadn’t turned to shut the door and so the figure behind it wasn’t noticed at first. The shadow stayed silent, watching as Derek was pulling off the upper layers of the costume but, when the hands started aiming for the waistband, the figure stepped forward and spoke up. 

“Wait!” 

Derek spun around, almost losing his footing as well as have a heart attack, and gaped as he saw Stiles standing there in front of him. Stiles was in an almost comical position, hands outstretched as if he was about to stop something that was running toward him, and his whiskey colored eyes widened like plates. Derek tried to find words and his lips did flap a bit, but no sound came out. 

Which was a good thing because Stiles immediately launched into one of his overwhelming rants. “Look, I know you have to change and your family is out there waiting and I’m acting like a bit of a stalked right now but I knew this would be the only place you and I could have a private word. I mean, even after your interview thing a week ago you still haven’t ‘came out’ came out even though everyone is trying to talk about it and so I didn’t want to ruin your reputation. And speaking of! What even was that? What the flying fuck, Derek? We date for two years, you never say you love me back, you make us stay secret and hide who we are together, you refuse to do any type of interview ever and suddenly you get this urge to go on TV, which Kitsune is a good channel I’m not faulting that and Kira is adorable I’m still trying to get her and Scott together because they would be amazing. But you actually confess that you are in love with this random person and you dated for two years and you feel horrible about it and you ended up doing Broadway which I’d been trying to get you to do since we started dating and you were this horribly heartbroken character and it was so _real_ and I know you had to mean me when you were doing the thing because there is no other option on who it COULD be because the longest relationship you had before me was only like six months and I can’t even believe you, why would you do that? We were broken up and kinda moving on and I was planning to stay mad at you a lot longer but that was really sweet and I am mad about that because I deserve to be mad at you considering what you did and…”

Stiles was barely breathing and Derek knew that, and knew Stiles could go on forever longer so he moved to stand only an inch in front of the other man and spoke quickly, trying to catch his attention. “You do! You do deserve to be mad and I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I should be groveling at your feet. I am so sorry for everything I did wrong to you.” 

The spew of words from Stiles puttered out as he listened to Derek. When the actor saw that there was a chance for him to continue, he did. “I am sorry I kept you, kept us a secret. I’m sorry I made you do that and lied to you and came up with stupid excuses because I was scared. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you every single day we were together that I loved you.” 

Derek noticed the other man’s posture slowly relaxing, but didn’t stop there because there was so much more he had to say. He’d had it all written out once, planned what he would say and when he would say it. But in the moment, faced with the one person he cared about most, those lines didn’t mean a thing and he’d forgotten them all anyway. “Stiles, I know I don’t deserve a second chance. And if you tell me to leave you alone from now until forever, I promise I will. But, I am asking you. Will you be mine again?” 

Soft whiskey eyes turned wary for a moment as a bottom lip was pulled into his mouth and chewed on before Stiles finally replied. “You mean in secret again? Because I’m not doing that. Never again.” 

It was unusual to see as he was usually a lot more careful about his movements but Derek frantically waved his hands. He knew he had only this one chance. That was it. “No! No no no no no! I mean my real boyfriend! I’ll shout it off the rooftops, have a skywriter, take out a huge spread on the New York Times, whatever you want! But I am not keeping you a secret ever again.” 

Stiles was still a little skeptical, hurt once so twice shy kind of thing, and it showed. His body seemed to waiver between moving closer, and leaving the room. Finally he said, “Prove it. I need you to prove it, Derek.” 

Well. It was to be expected, and he couldn’t blame the younger man at all. He’d brought it all upon himself. So, he rolled his shoulders back and, without grabbing a shirt or fixing up his almost undone pants, he gently moved Stiles to the side before stalking quickly down the hallway in order to get to the place where the press was. The media’s cameras saw him within seconds and started rolling right as he started talking. “Today was my first night as a star on the stage for the musical Moulin Rouge as Christian and the character meant a lot to me, as I said in the interview on Kitsune. It means a lot because I was in love with someone who I was stupid enough to try to keep as a secret away from you lot. Well, in order to get them back, I’m done with secrets.” 

Stiles gawked in surprise before trying to run after Derek to stop him. It was one thing to declare you were gay, maybe even in a relationship. But being half naked might be a bit much. In the end though, he was too late to stop what was happening and only ended up being dragged into it at the tail end. 

The media was holding their breath, listening to every word as Derek continued, even as he grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him in close to his side. “I’m bisexual. And this is the man I love. He’s an amazing person who I would do anything and everything for and hopefully, he loves me too.” 

For someone who could talk at length about anything, even things he wasn’t sure about but could still fake knowledge for the majority of the time, being speechless was new to Stiles. In the end though, words weren’t needed. He’d told Derek to prove it, that he wouldn’t be a dirty secret anymore, and so Derek had. Stiles grabbed the back of Derek’s neck and hauled him into a passionate kiss, ignoring the eruption of applause from everyone including the other Broadway actors and their families. 

It wasn’t until Laura tapped on their shoulders that the broke apart, both blushing. She just grinned at them and said, “Congratulations, guys. Go find some place for yourselves. I’ll take care of the vultures.” With that she turned to the cameras and immediately went into manager mode, while Derek and Stiles ran away, back to the dressing room so they could get Derek’s stuff in order to leave. And to have a few more moments alone. 

As soon as they were through the door, Stiles kicked it shut and launched himself at Derek whose reflexes thankfully caught him so he didn’t fall. Derek pressed him back into the door, locking it absentmindedly before focusing all of his attention fully into Stiles. It took a while, a long luxurious while, until Stiles could pull their mouths apart to speak though Derek just slid his lips down to the long neck in front of him and started making marks. Stiles moaned and almost lost his train of thought before catching it again and said “You actually did that for me. You hate the spotlight, you hate them getting into your business, you keep everything private!” 

Lips didn’t move far from the neck they were attached to in order to answer. “For you? I’ll stand in as many spotlights as I need to.” 

Stiles, giving in completely, smiled softly and pulled Derek’s face from his neck in order to see eye to eye. “Then my answer is yes. I will be yours. I love you, Derek Hale.” 

Derek grinned back, kissing him sweetly in return. “And I love you, Stiles Stilinski. Hopefully I get it right this time. But I’m sure you’ll end up telling me if I mess up any.” They chuckled a little bit together before moving back into kissing, needing to reaffirm themselves that this was real. That things had worked out and that neither of them would have to go through life feeling half whole anymore. 

And you know what? Only a year later, in the middle of a stage set for Silmarillion and in full Middle Earth Man regalia, got down on one knee and proposed. Stiles, of course, said yes though he did add in the clause that Derek wasn’t allowed to wear his costume at their wedding. However he could wear it, Stiles said, at the honeymoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few different shout-outs to some of my favorite things in the world in here. Let's see if you can find them all. And I did research what order PIXAR makes its animated movies. It's pretty interesting. Tell me what you think and, as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> If you would like to laugh at my insanity my tumblr is [here](http://lockthedragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
